Talk:Intervention (weapon)
What is the perfect sidearm when using the Intervention ? Is it maybe the SPAS-12, or the USP .45 Akimbo/Tactical Knife? - Guest - No Account here ->No Signature Scope Sway I don't know if it's just me, but since the most recent patch the scope sway seems significantly smaller. Anyone else notice this, or am I gonig crazy? Allstarn09 19:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I'll look. Is this the patch that applies to all, or just those who by the DLC? 13:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) dhruvn Non-trigger hand placement for Trivia After noticing this while playing multiplayer for a long time, I noticed that a character holds his non-trigger hand very close to the magazine, it appeared as though his hand was in the middle of the carrying handle and right in front of the magazine. I went back to look at the Intervention in the Create-A-Class section and there is a handle to carry it with up side down, then the magazine right next to it, then the trigger, however there is only about a half an inch of space between them, of which no human hand would be able to fit between. So after looking at it from a first person perspective I looked at a friend holding it in 3rd person, and it appears that the character holds the Intervention with their non-trigger hand where the magazine cartridge would normally be, however when you look at them, the magazine cartridge is absent, in place of which is the non-trigger hand. The character also appears to put his hand so close to his other hand when holding it in first person that I highly doubt a normal human being would be able to hold such a heavy, unwieldy object. Just a little fun fact I noticed that may find its home in the Trivia section. Name of article would it be better if we called the article CheyTac M200 only because the (weapon) bit isn't really a good title. WHATS BETTER, WA2000 OR INTERVENTION? I CANT DECIDE BETWEEN THE TWO Intervention has better multipliers, WA2000 is semi-automatic. I prefer the barret. Intervention is what it's called in-game. Plus, we don't put manufacturer names in article titles unless it's shown in-game. WouldYouKindly 17:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) He's right, check the weapons policy here: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Weapon_rules 13:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, since the early days of this wiki policy has always been to call a weapon by its real name rather than its game name. I don't know when consensus to change this was passed but I've never seen anything saying we go with the in game name.-- 18:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, my bad then. But we still don't put brand names in the article titles unless it's ingame (like the W1200). I'd be fine with something along the lines of "M200 Intervention" though WouldYouKindly 18:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) SVD, AKS-74u, and Winchester Model 1200 (and probably some others I missed) are perfect examples of guns in game that are named differently on the wiki. I too was under the impression that weapon's were supposed to have its actual name versus the one in game. Because originally the first line would say something like, "'''The Desert Eagle Mark XIX', or as called in-game, the Desert Eagle..."'' 18:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think that "M200 Intervention" would be fine. We should make a voting for a more desirable name or this article Ok then. If nobody has any objections i'll go ahead and move it then. WouldYouKindly 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :The MW2 weapons use their in-game names to make it easier for those new to the game to find the articles they want. The otheer weapon pages can stay as they are because its assumed they know the alternate names because of how long the game has been out. Darkman 4 21:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Suppressor Just wanted to point out that the name PGRS-1 is actually the designation of the muzzle brake, not the suppressor. Russian Stampings From the trivia section: "Strangely enough, the Intervention has Russian stampings on the side, although the weapon originated in America. There are speculations that there may be some event in the story plot (although unspecified), where Russia also produced the Intervention. Otherwise, the stampings would have been in English." If anyone knows how to read Russian and has the time, do you guys think you are able to translate the stampings? That would be helpful to the trivia section, thanks. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' Hold breath time? I think I just found out why the Intervention trumps other rifles. BTW this is just feelings. I think that the Intervention has a longer hold breath time, more than the WA2000 and slightly longer than the Barrett. Or it's just my sense. Anyone? 11:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's just you, the only thing that allows you to hold your breath longer is Steady Aim Pro. CAW4 17:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Quick-scoping accuracy It says Intervention has a superior quick-scoping accuracy. How so? :It's totally wrong, I'll remove it - thanks for the heads up. ''16:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) FMJ and more hit markers? After playing with the intervention exclusively for nearly a month I am finding that I get more hit markers on torso shots while having the FMJ attachment equiped. I have heard other players express similar concerns. Could this possibly be a bug similar to the AK47 losing damage with attachments in COD4? Really? I find it to be reversed. I get more "hit" markers with no fmj then I do with fmj. I usually put fmj on the intervention for the added bonus of a one shot kill to the lower chest and stomache O.o Shooter movie. Why delete the trivia about the Intervention being put in the game because of the movie shooter. It is most likely true. I agree, It had been removed for having no reference to CoD, that is true but i can spot quite alot in this article that have no reference to CoD. -- NitramPro Camo pics I'd like to put out pictures of every camo, but I don't know how. Can someone help me? There is already pages on camo, but they are all one page for each camo rather than one page for all. would be a good page to have but would be alot of bother to do because of all the pages that already exist on camo. --NitramPro Part about weapon accuracy stats I have noted missed shots with both the EBR and Barrett at very long distances (Derail, warehouse behind non-Spetsnaz spawn to rooftops of buildings on Spetsnaz spawn) even with the crosshairs carefully aimed at stationary targets. It seems to me that the Intervention and WA2000 hit more often at those distances. Just a thought. EEA 02:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Intervention vs. barrett Intervention: -Beats barrett at very long ranges -camos look sexy on intervention -faster reload Barrett: -more ammo -ability to shoot many fast shots (helps in close combat and long ranged) I think its everyones own choice which one they like, I started with intervention, then I went for barret, next is intervention and so on... Finlandomg 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Finlandomg :"Beats barrett at very long ranges" Not correct. Every single gun in the game has perfect accuracy at infinite distance when aiming down the sights, except shotguns, the AT4, the RPG and the grenade launcher. The Barrett is much superior to the Intervention. It has 5 rounds more in each magazine and is not bolt action, and does the exact same damage. 18:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, thats just my opinion Finlandomg 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Finlandomg That list forgot to add that the Intervention can be fired with perfect accuracy as soon as you press the aim trigger. serously, wtf is with that? Its not even noscoping or quickscoping, its just BS. I'm surprised this is not mentioned in the article. TheFedExPope 07:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Title I know this might seem minor, but shouldn't the w in weapon be capitalized? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 12:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it should, because it's just for differentiating between the weapon and it's other uses. The-Dreamcaster 12:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but the one for Intervention (Level) is capitalized so I thought that this one should be too. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 13:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Hit markers' Please address hitmarkers, or when you shoot someone w/ Intervention & SP and no kill. Please explain to the children that they're unintentionally shooting arms and legs and that's why theyre not getting kills. Thanks ~StillV2 Best Sniper The intervention (in my opinion is the best sniper on mw2). Who left that message? EpicLegand28 19:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo Interventions? Does anyone think it LOOKS very possible to cut off the stock and hold two M200's at one time? I know its not possible, the gun being so long, but for some reason every time I see the gun I picture it without a stock. Slowrider7 03:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Prob not - you need one hand to cycle the bolt and the other to hold it - unless you can cycle to bolt with one hand. 13:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) dhruvn Impossible. You can't hold the weapon and cycle the bolt at the same time with one hand. 13:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC)